Konata's Isle
by INGENman
Summary: After a ship wreak Konata and her friends and family find themselves trapped on a small little known island in Costa Rica 10 years after the dream of science and wonder came to a tragic Halt. Think happy thoughts. No lemon Sorry. If you like the story please comment!
1. All's well in Bad Swell!

I do not own Lucky Star or any cruise ship or really any thing for that matter. This is a fan story made not for profit but to merely express my enjoyment of content above.

_Izumi 's_ **Lost** _Island_

Chapter 1: All's well in Bad Swell!

A large shudder rocked the ship sending many people crashing to the floor as people ran for the protection of the Boat deck. Konata watched as Yutaka tripped and fell only to have Cousin Yui run by and scoop her up and continue running down the passage quickly followed by Yukari and Kagami. Slowly but perceptibly the ship started to drop by the bow prompting Konata to run followed by Soujirou and Hiyori. The hallways were bedlam as the alarms were screeching as people ran hither and dither. As Konata and her friends and familyHad arrived finally on deck they saw that the majority of the people Had run to the stern life boats as the bow was sinking leaving a couple of unused boats up front. So upon Miyuki 's insistence they ran for the life boat furthest down. As the group arrived there Soujirou took a quick head count.

"Okay, Konata, Kagami, Miyuki, Yukari, Hiyori, Yui, Yutaka, Patricia, Minami. Hmm we seem to be missing Tsukasa." Kagami suddenly started to freak.

"Hey WHERE'S TSUKASA! WHY IS SHE NOT HERE." Unfortunately just as she had started to search, a crewmen arrived and started ushering them all into the boat. "WAIT!" She wailed as she was shoved into the enclosed lifeboat and the pilot strapped her into her seat. A sad somber song began to waft down the deck towards their boat, it was soothing but undoubtedly sad. As Patty listened she voiced aloud.

"I hate to say this but isn't that the song the band was playing on the movie Titanic?" However her comment went ignored. After all 11 were strapped into their seats the crewman's walkie talkie sprang to life and he brought it to his ear, but after a few seconds he yelled to the pilot.

"Hey man the captains got a panic riot down at the stern hes calling for assistance so I'll be back soon." With that he took off at a dead run and was quickly gone. Meanwhile Kagami and Yutaka began to hyperventilat, Patricia was staring out the window presumably watching the water rise when suddenly they felt a massive lurch and the ship started to roll to the Side they where on which caused the boat pilot to curse.

"If we don't launch soon the we won't have enough time to escape the capsizing vessel!" Kagami whipped her head around and glared at the pilot.

"NO WE CAN'T LEAVE WITH OUT HER!" The pilot was about to retort when they herd a voice call out.

"Sis are you in there?" Every body's head snapped to the door to find Tsukasa peaking in.

"Tsukasa you found us!" Stated Kagami relived. Tsukasa smiled nervously.

"Actually..."

"All the other boats are gone!" Replied Nanako Kuroi. Konata 's home room teacher.

"Why are you here!" protested Konata!

"I'll explain that later but we should get on board cause if you forgot THE SHIP IS SINKING!" yelled Kuroi as the deck now started pitching more to there side, but just as they where starting to climb Soujirou yelled.

"Look out!" He pointed to a supply crane that suddenly broke loose as the ship tilted. Kuroi who was helping Tsukasa get into the boat looked up and caught the crane arm in the face. Stumblingly she turned and faced them with a purple bruise covering half her forehead and with a funky smile said.

"Ya know that had to happen Eh?" With that said they all watched Kuroi fall knocking Tsukasa into a bundle of rope before she continued rolling past the hand rails and fell unconscious to the ocean below.

"NOOOOOOO Kuroi Sensei!" Yelled Konata as tears streamed from her eye's.

"Hurry Tsukasa Sempai get into the boat before it s to late." Yelled Hiyori. Tsukasa got up and ran for the boat but just as she was climbing in she was jerked right out the door again

"help!" Screamed Tsukasa as she grabbed at the control panel to stop herself. Kagami ran out of her chair and was at the boat door just in time to see that that a large bundle of rope was caught around her sister's legs but to make matters worse a bench had broken free and got tangled in the ropes before falling over board and pulling Tsukasa to the brink. Just as Kagami was about to jump out it was like the last rope had broken and the ship started to sink and roll quickly. So what Tsukasa did next has been both controversial and possibly unnecessary but happened all the same. As the ship started to roll over and time was running out for the life boats safe launch, Tsukasa yelled out to Kagami.

"I love you Sis!" Than as Kagami and others watched, Tsukasa tears pouring down her face looked at the panel she was clutching to and suddenly hit a button labelled emergency release. The occupants of the boat felt a large shudder then free fall before they hit the water with a large splash then the pilot gunned the motor and move the boat just within a safe distance in the turbulent sea. Kagami now sobbed hysterically in the corner of the boat. Soujirou stood and move over to the pilot.

"Now you have to return to the ship and help us retrieve Kuroi and Tsukasa from the water." Demanded Soujirou.

"Once the ship has settled or sunk then we can go back but not before, besides i can barely keep the boat stable in this chop." The pilot shot back but Soujirou would have none of his tripe.

"People's lives are at stake, now turn back to the ship or the consequences are on your head!" he raged, reluctantly the pilot gave in and sent the boat back towards the would be wreck. As they were turning and the pilot was starting to increase the throttle when suddenly Patricia pointed out the window stuttering with a look of absolute horror every body else but Kagami rushed to the windows.

The cruise ship had finally settled on its side and was beginning to sink fast, while here and there the familiar form of the bright orange enclosed life boats bobbed but that was not what had every body's attention. They were all staring at the 5 story wall of water that within a few seconds had finished off the floundering ship. Konata stared out the window frozen to the spot with complete terror as the water surge rushed towards their boat, when it hit there was a symphony of yelling and screaming and sobbing. Konata watched as the boat lurched sickeningly before flipping and sending the occupants flying, her father crashed into the roof just before Konata saw a chair fly up and strike her in the face and all went black.

Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,

A tale of a fateful trip

That started from this Japanese port

Aboard this luxury ship

The Otaku was a mighty Fan girl,

Her Father brave and sure.

10 passengers set sail that day

For a seven day tour, a seven day tour.

The weather started getting rough,

The massive ship was tossed,

If not for the quick thinking of the girls.

all would be lost, all would be lost.

Their boat set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle

With Konata

Her Father too,

The Millionaire and her Daughter

The Hiiragi 's.

Some classmates too.

Here on the island of Mist.

So this is the tale of the castaways,

They're here for a long, long time,

They'll have to make the best of things,

It's an uphill climb.

Konata and Her Father too,

Will do their very best,

To make the others uncomfortable,

In their tropic island nest.


	2. Isle of hit or Mist

I do not own Lucky Star or any cruise ship or really any thing for that matter. This is a fan story made not for profit but to merely express my enjoyment of content above.

-**Bold** is in '**English'**.

-Regular is 'Japanese'.

Chapter 2: Isle of Hit or Mist.  
Konata slowly opened her eyes however due to the intense Light she was unable to focus well, her other senses where able to inform her of her surroundings. She could hear the wind rustling through thick foliage not more than a stones through away. The gentle pulse of the surf was near at hand.

"Izumi-san, can you hear me? Please look at me Izumi-san!" Finally Konata 's eye's began to focus and worry lined face of Minami Iwasaki became visible.

"Oh Minami-Chan w-what happened?" Konata muttered groggily. Minami thought for some time and when it seemed that she wouldn't reply, quietly she explained.

"Izumi-san when you where knocked unconscious by the rogue wave our boat was flipped completely, luckily the boat righted it's self. We floated for twelve hours or so then drifted ashore here." Konata 's heart sank when she heard that piece of news. However she ventured to ask one question more.

"Where are we Minami -Chan?" Minami how ever simple looked away before she stood and left leaving Konata to sit up Painfully. Konata simply took that response as an 'i don't know'. She looked around slowly blinking in the hot humid air. She was lying on her back on a make shift bed of unused clothing and Palm fronds, directly in front of her about ten feet away the surf was lapping at the base of their life boat where a man was trying to diagnose some holes broken in the bottom. She then looked to her left and saw the majority of her friends and family working in the outskirts of the thick lush jungle. Getting up she made her way over to where Hiyori and Patty where busy cutting and breaking large branches and small tree's for building supplies.

"Hey Konata how are you feeling today?" Greeted the ever Cheerful Patty.

"Ugh! I could be better I feel like I went drink for drink with cousin Yui." Konata grinned painfully.

"Now now! Konata if you were drinking with me you'd be dead!" Suddenly laughed Yui boisterously as she walked out from behind a large grouping of ferns. She gently smacked Konata 's back before going on with her work.

"So how is Kagami doing?" Konata asked Quietly. With that both Hiyori and Patty exchanged quick glances.

"UMMM...perhaps you should follow me Konata Sempai." Hiyori motioned for her to follow, so Konata took her leave of Yui and Patty and followed the Bespectacled author. Hiyori stopped out side the life boat and motioned inside.

"Konata Sempai she's being comforted by both Miyuki and Yutaka so be very delicate she is pretty broken up about Tsukasa 's loss." Konata 's face matched the somber and serious face being displayed by Hiyori. Inside the boat Miyuki was hugging a heavily sobbing Kagami while Yutaka just stood by helplessly. Konata walked over and placed her hand on Kagami 's back which caused her to turn and face the new comer. Her eyes were red and puffy showing she had been crying for an extended period of time, upon seeing her Kagami immediately latched on to Konata.

"Waaaaaaaaah! Konata it's a-a-all my f-fault!" She wailed as she buried her face into Konata 's neck. "If I h-had been a l-little faster she'd be hear now! Aaaaauuuuhh!" Konata embraced the larger girl then reached up and rubbed her hair.

"Now now Kagamin she's probably in better shape then we are, there was dozens of life boats in the water there. she was probably picked up." Konata cooed softly to the stricken girl.

"But it's the not knowing that's the worst!" She sobbed loudly. Konata smiled sadly and continued to console her friend.

Meanwhile 25 feet away Patty just finished dropping her pile of wood off at their beach camp they were setting up, when she suddenly got a twinge of curiosity, an insatiable need to explore a bit.

"Hey Hiyori I'm gonna go and explore the area a little, wanna come with?" Hiyori gave her a look like she was stupid.

"No thank you Patty we've been here for five hour's and i already loath this place!" Patty just smiled in return and went for her little walk. She whistled a happy anime theme as she walked amongst the palms and large deciduous trees, she hadn't gone more then 500 feet when she stumbled out of the thick under growth into a small partial cleared area.

She looked around a little wondering why a there would be a small ten foot wide was incredible long, here and there small saplings where sprouting up with thick fauna just starting to grow. The clearing extended through the jungle on both sides eventually moving out of sight. Eventually she decided to follow the clearing so she continued onward, after a few feet she hit something and it knocked her on her bottom. Getting up she saw a rusty metal pole sticking out of the jungle.

"**Why would there be a metal pole here?"** She complained in English. She was mulling this over when the answer hit her like that pole had! "Its a sign post!" She concluded loudly. "If this is a sign post than this clearing isn't a clearing at all but an old road." Suddenly patty started to get excited. "Roads mean people!" Patty started looking around on the ground for the sign she saw the corner of a white sign sticking out from under a new deposit of dead growth.

So she reached down and pulled it up then brushed the soil off. As she gazed at the newly revealed relic her demeanour made a slow 180 going from excited to Horrified and finally terror stricken. The sign fell from her nerveless fingers as she repeatedly screamed. "**NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO**!" Finally she stood up and glanced fearfully over each shoulder before running back to the beach as fast as her American legs could carry her. On the sign as it rested on the foliage was the depiction of an island shaped like an inverted tear drop and through the mild corrosion an arrow next to English words could be seen. It read:

1 mile to Park

Electric Maintenance Shed.

Worker Road 


	3. Costa Rica's best kept secret

Paste your document here...

I do not own Lucky Star or any cruise ship or really any thing for that matter. This is a fan story made not for profit but to merely express my enjoyment of content above.

-**Bold** is in '**English'**.

-Regular is 'Japanese'.

Chapter 3: Costa Rica 's best kept secret.

Soujirou and Yui were busy tying the green wood and dried palm fronds together into a signal pyre.

"Ooh, now that's more of a workout than I've had in a while!" Complained Soujirou loudly, Yui simply looked at him before she took out her handkerchief and dabbed at her forehead.

"So much for the good luck you and i were drinking too huh. First you win these cruise tickets at a large market, than i win all that money in the national lottery." Sighed Yui wistfully as she thought about it.

"Well i guess this is karma's way of evening things out, huh." Replied Soujirou.

"And you using the extra tickets to to bring Konata and Yutaka 's friends wasn't good karma." Deadpanned Yui. Soujirou decided to change the subject.

"So are you sure that this pyre will work for signalling an aircraft?" Yui thought about that for a couple of seconds before replying.

"The survival course the police had me take stated that this is an effective method of survival signalling, and since we have that enclosed life boat we don't need to make a shelter."

"However food and water may pose a problem and we have no idea how large this island is." Soujirou pointed out. He then looked past Yui at the other shipwrecked people, they were all sitting in the increasing shadow of the life boat as the sun was starting to get low in the sky.

"Didn't the pilot say he had a map of this part of the world?" Asked Yui, but when her uncle didn't respond she continued on. "We could possibly find out what island were on... Uncle whats wrong?" Yui questioned when she saw his worried expression.

"Where is that Martin girl?" He proposed quietly. Yui whipped her head around and quickly searched the faces, he was right she wasn't there. Yui and Soujirou went to go and question known friends for the whereabouts of Patricia.

"What's on your mind Kagamin?" Konata questioned gingerly fearing she might prompt another bought of crying. Yutaka and Miyuki had left for out side twenty minutes ago. Fortunately that had been when Kagami had stopped crying, but Konata was unsure if that was due to her calming down or if she was simply worn out. Looking up she replied.

"Sorry Konata i was just thinking about how when we were younger all the trouble Tsukasa and i got into." A small smile twitched at Konata 's lips.

"So you were quite the trouble maker, huh? I just can't imagine you in that light." teased Konata.

"Yeah, but its true Tsukasa and i were constantly pulling pranks on our parents and sisters." Suddenly Kagami started giggling loudly. Konata sweat dropped at the sudden unexpected mirth.

"W-what's so funny Kagamin?" Konata asked slightly confused. Kagami calmed down a little so she could explain.

"When we were in grade school Tsukasa and I had the same hair cut."

"Really!" Konata cut in suddenly. "That's so cute."

"As i was saying, because we looked alike we would often swap clothing or dress exactly the same just to mess with people." Konata smiled at the cuteness of her friends previous escapades.

"So what happened why did you two stop doing that?" Kagami looked at her and sighed.

"Well when we hit middle school our interests started to shift and as our homework load increased i felt we no longer had the time for nonsensical pranks." Kagami looked sadly downward. "I thought we should look towards our future's, deal with the important things life had to offer however that was my point of view. Tsukasa however preferred to live in the moment enjoy life as it came but what now?" Konata thought for a moment then noticed the large tears once again welling up in her eyes' so she said the only wise thing that came to mind.

"Live in the moment." This verse caught the lavender haired girl by surprise.

"What?" Kagami asked. Konata reached up and steadied Kagami, making the other girl look into her large green eye's.

"You asked 'what now' and i said live in the moment."

"Why?"

"Because Kagami, it's what your sister would want. For you to take charge, save us and return back to her." Kagami looked at Konata long and hard tears gently rolling down her cheeks. Finally she lunged forward and enveloped the small bluenette in a deep embrace.

"Oh Konata you are so right, she wouldn't want me to be like this." Kagami held her close and slowly whispered into Konata 's ear. "I know this is horrible for me to say but I'm so glade your here." The two stayed embrace like that for many minutes.

Just out side the door to the boat Yui and Soujirou were trying to find out the location of the lost American. After a few minutes of asking around Hiyori caught on to what they were asking.

"Izumi -San, Patty-Chan said that she wanted to explore the island a little bit." Hiyori fessed up to the elder Izumi. Soujirou furrowed his brow.

"Great! now we have to find her too." He said mildly irked.

"Now, now uncle how far could she be, right?" Yui stated cheerfully.

"If i know Patty-Chan she'll lose interest soon enough." Hiyori said with a half smile. Soujirou stood thinking for a minute or two, both Hiyori and Yui were gonna ask if he was alright when he suddenly broke the silence.

"OK, Tamura -Chan and Yui you both come with me to find Patricia." Both of them agreed to help, so Soujirou and the two women where about to leave, when they heard a load crashing through the under growth. With that everybody outside on the beach stood up and looked in the direction of the noise. Soujirou, Yui and Hiyori where about to backpedal from the tree line when Patty came crashing out of the woods.

"**NO. NO. NO. NO. NOT HERE, NOT HERE!" **She screamed as she ran past them and in a full sprint flung herself Underneath the life boats catamaran hull and quickly squirmed her way underneath into the darkness. All the commotion had of course caused everybody to crowd around the location Patty had hid herself. Hiyori edged her way forward through the crowd and tentatively asked the unseen figure hiding in the darkness.

"Um, Patty are, are you all right?" She asked slowly. However she received no reply. "Patty can you possibly come out and tell us what happened?" The response she received both surprised and confused her.

"**NO. I'm not coming out! Not here!" **Hiyori blinked when her friend responded in English, a language she wasn't very good with. Hiyori was going to ask again when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over and saw Miyuki.

"Tamura -San please give her some time and space. When she wants to come out she'll come out." Hiyori looked into her calm blue eye's.

"Okay Miyuki -Sempai." Suddenly the boat pilot approached them all.

"Well unless we can find some fibreglass epoxy we will be unable to use this boat." All the passengers looked at the crewman waiting for him to continue. "Um if any of you people have a knowledge of navigation or tidal events that would be helpful as I'm going to try and locate our location."

The only person who volunteered to help was Miyuki. The crewman returned with a chart of the ocean.

"Okay so our cruise was going to Cruise Ship Pier in Puntarenas." Stated the crewman to the crowd as he pointed the map. "And this is approximately where the shipwrecked, 60 miles west of the Golfo de Nicoya." he stopped and thought momentarily before continuing. "And given the ocean currants and the time we drifted i think were about here." He pointed to a small island a mere speck and it appeared to be halfway between Costa Rica and a small island chain made of five islands. Its most curious geographical traits were its odd Inverted tear drop shape and the Mountain on the northern edge. Miyuki glanced up from the map and over the tree line and saw a dense forest covered mountain rising lazily above their heads.

"Well we have a large mountain although i don't know if it's in the right direction."

"That's okay Miss, we'll just have to make our best guess, It's supposed to be uninhabited and owned by the government of Costa Rica. So if were right, then were about 120 miles off the coast of Costa Rica and the island is..."

"Isla Nublar." Patty interrupted from under the boat. Every body turned and looked at the super serious face that was looking out at them from underneath the boats hull.

"Hey i was supposed to say that!" The crewman pouted. Miyuki tilted her head.

"How did you Know that Patrica -San, you are unable to see the map." Miyuki quizzically asked.

"**I am bound by a generously large sum of American green backs and a totally binding nondisclosure agreement that i can't let anybody who doesn't know what happened, know."** Patty said as if it had been rehearsed extensively. Only Miyuki and the crewman were able to understand what patty said everybody else just kinda stared at the hidden Teen girl.

"What did she say Yui -Nee -San?" Asked Yutaka with wide eye's.

"I'm not sure Yu -Chan but possibly something about our Mama!" Yui answered quietly. suddenly from the far side of the boat a voice answered.

"Isn't it obvious? She can't or won't answer why she knows this information." Every body's heads snapped over to the speakers face. There with Konata escorting her was Kagami.

"Oh Kagami -San are you all right?" Miyuki asked politely. A dark shadow past over her face but a friendly shoulder squeeze from Konata snapped her back.

"I could be better, but time is not a luxury i believe we have." Kagami stated matter of factually, however her hands unseen by most were quivering uncontrollably. she moved over to the pile of dried wood they had gathered, this pile very much different then the green branches used by Yui and Soujirou for a signal.

"Does any body have matches or a lighter!" she asked. "Cause its starting to get dark and we could really use a fire." naturally the majority of the people shook there heads, what with being under age and all. However the boat pilot reluctantly gave forward his silver plated Zippo lighter.

"Treat that nicely it's very special to me." He groused as he handed it to Kagami.

half an hour later they had a small efficient fire crackling within its cozy pit ten yards from the jungle on the higher reaches of the beach. Being the natural leader she is Kagami had all the other rummage through their pockets and produce as much useful materials as they could find. Then they searched the boat for more supplies. They eventually came up with:

-4 flash lights.

-2 battery changes for each.

-3 weeks worth of survival meals (one week if the bout had been at full capacity but three since it wasn't).

-1 lighter.

-2 flare guns with 6 shots each.

-lots of survival blankets.

a large first aid kit.

1 small water filtrating system complete with chlorine tablets.

Kagami looked over all the stuff they had, most of it from the boat. The food however thy had left on the boat.

"Well it looks like we can survive here for quite a while, hopefully we can leave here before the food run's out." Kagami then thought for a long second before she turned to the crewman/pilot.

"I'm sorry but what is your name"? He smiled wide before he responded.

"Your the first person to ask me that, it's Kentaro Sakata." Kagami sweat dropped at the sudden show of exuberance.

"OK, so what's the name of this island?" He thought for a second then replied.

"Well we aren't quite sure but we think it's Isla Nublar but no guarantee's." Kagami glanced around the at the faces around the fire. They had even coaxed Patty out of hiding however even now her eye's were darting as if she was trying to pierce the lengthening shadows of the forest.

"Aside from the obvious does anybody other than Patty-Chan know any thing about this island." Kagami asked how ever the face's all nodded a definite 'no' until she reached the bluenette beside her.

" Actually Kagami i might have." Konata responded with a half smile. "Well you know how i like to look up strange things now and then. Well i came upon this conspiracy theory site when i was surfing the Webb, so i clicked to it and checked it out. It had stuff like 'i married an alien' or 'Dwarves of Dusseldorf exist'. Well i was about to leave by that point it all seemed silly even to me." She giggled before continuing. "Until i spotted one called Isla Nublar and the 5 deaths, and i had to read it, ya know. The article said there has been many local deaths on these islands, ya know locals disappearing when they venture onto them." She was about to continue until Yutaka interrupted.

"What's the five deaths like did five people die here?" She asked kinda scared. But Konata decided to explain.

"No, no. Yutaka the five deaths are another island chain to the west of here." Konata bent over from where she was sitting and drew a diagram in the sand. "This lonely line here is Isla Nublar." Konata explained and pointed to a single mark in the sand. "And these are the five deaths." She said as she pointed to five marks to the 'east' of the lonely one.

"Oh OK.." Yutaka confirmed.

"So as i was saying, all this trouble supposedly began when an American company called INGEN or INREN rented this island. But 7 years later when they had a tour of executives or investors or something they mysteriously abandoned the island."

"Why! Hiyori bust in suddenly." Konata smiled mischievously.

"No official explanation was ever give all that's known is less than half the people made it off alive when the island was abandoned. Bwahahahahahahah!" Konata laughed suddenly as she finished telling the tale. Causing many of the girls and even Kentaro to Yelp. Kagami however was unconvinced.

"That sounds more like a horror story than facts." She remarked dryly. "Are you sure your not embellishing."

"No Kagamin that's the story i read, more legend than fact i presume but it's better than nothing." Kagami crossed her arms and huffed.

"Was there anything else?"

"Sure the page also had a link to another article entitled Jura..." suddenly Konata was distracted by Patty who now sat across from her, who was subtly trying to quiet her. Curiosity more than anything made Konata stop.

"Titled what?" Kagami pressed, but Konata just shrugged.

"It's not important." Kagami sighed as it was almost pitch black out.

"Well we should probably go into the boat and shut the door and sleep." The others agreed with this as it had been a very long day filled with many ups and downs.

They were all snugly lying down somewhere within the boat just as Kentaro finally shut the crafts door before climbing into a makeshift bed himself. Not everybody was able to sleep so easily, patty tossed and turned all night but worst of all Kagami silently sobbed wide awake. Her friends however could hear her and knew night was going to be difficult because there was nothing to do but think.

End of day 1

I don't normlly leave a message but i will today because i wanted to have a longer chapter than normal and give a special thanks to Gigarot for reading and a special thanks to whoever reads this also.

-Ingenman


	4. Port N

I'm so sorry for not updating in a timely manner but my internet was revoked and i just got new internet so please forgive me!(O) as for the story i'm still only gonna post a chapter at a time it simply wouldn't do to post too much and ruin what little mystery i might (or might not) have so with out any further stalling, for your pleasure, today only the one and only Konata 's isle CHAPTER 2!(:D) also sorry abot the larger text at the bottom it's not intentional sorry.

I do not own Lucky Star or any cruise ship or really any thing for that matter. This is a fan story made not for profit but to merely express my enjoyment of content above. I also do not own the concept of Isla Nublar or INGEN.

-**Bold** is in '**English'**.

-Regular is 'Japanese'.

Chapter 4: Port N?

Yutaka blinked slowly in the light that filtered through the small square portholes, groggily she sat up. Her make shift bed wasn't the most comfortable but after the previous days events it was still welcome. The previous days events, the mere thought made terror and despair well up inside her but she quickly squashed those feelings, she was already a burden because of her lack of physical prowess she didn't want to be an emotional burden as well. As she gathered her bedding into a small bundle and stowed it under an adjacent row of seats she could tell that some people were still asleep like her family members for example, and others were already gone. Yutaka had just walked out side of the boat into the bright morning sunlight when a voice made her jump.

"Yutaka -Chan good morning." Turning her head Yutaka saw that the greeting came from Kagami who was sitting on a log rubbing a small charm bracelet between her hands.

"Good Morning Hiiragi -Sempai." She greeted in turn with a small curtsy. This however only enticed a stifled snort from Kagami who looked away before she continued.

"Yes well make sure you don't wander off we don't have the luxury of finding missing people."

"OK." Yutaka replied cheerfully before she ran off to the water line and tried her best to clean off some of the grime and dirt from yesterdays toils. As she did this she couldn't help but think that it was odd that Kagami was up at all, because as she recalled from the previous night Kagami had been sobbing even until Yutaka had drifted off to sleep and on the occasions she had awoken during her fitful slumber Kagami had still been sniffling but awake. But it helped explain the dark circles slowly spreading under her eyes' and her Kurt almost rude morning speech. But Yutaka being Yutaka, she dismissed it quickly. After she finished dealing with her morning wash she decided to seek out her Best friend Minami Iwasaki, however she espied Patty-Chan sitting on anther log bench near the smouldering remains of the fire. Her look was no longer terrified but determined as if a great burden now rested on her, now and then her eye's flicked up to the boat door but then would relax again. Yutaka was about to approach with a warm greeting when suddenly Patty shot from her seat and quickly raced to the boats entrance. Kagami had left her perch for some errand and Patty reached the door as soon as Konata was walking out yawning, the large American grabbed her by the arm and quickly dragged her to the tree line. However what secrecy she had wished was wasted as her actions piqued the interests of a certain red haired girl who slowly crept up and watched the spectacle. Yutaka watched as the blonde started pointing at the bluenette and gesturing angrily, however her anger seemed to disappear when Konata poised a question. Weather because of her hero worship for the bluenette or some other factor Patty seemed to open up a little to her. Yutaka grumble to herself as she was to far away to hear so she silently slunk forward trying to get within ear shot. What patty explained seemed to anger Konata more than any thing Yutaka had seen before because now it was her turn to point and poke Patty angrily. Finally Yutaka got within ear shot.

"... some nerve with holding information that there might be a human settlement on this island!" Konata hissed angrily.

"Now Kona-Chan we can't go there we might disturb something that we can't deal with." Patty retorted tearfully.

"Then tell me whats there since you seem to be an expert!"

"I can't! Wait didn't you read the thread on the INGEN page?" Patty asked suddenly.

"No i got bored with the whole cloak and dagger BS. So i went to play my MMO." Konata snapped back.

"Then why did you tell that story, then?" Patty questioned, Konata looked at her then with a small smirk replied.

"To get a rise out of the girls. Now you tell them about those signs and roads or i will." Finished Konata before she walked away leaving a stunned Patty and Yutaka behind. Yutaka decided it would be best if she went back to the beach but as she made a move to leave she heard patty sit down and sigh loudly holding her head in her hands. Yutaka decided against staying any longer and made her way quietly back to the boat.

Yui sat and yawned as she gently ripped open a packet of the emergency food. She then spread the foil wrapper on a rock next to the fire and placed the pre-made 'food' on it, still she couldn't help but whistle a happy tune while she waited for the fire to heat the unappetizing paste and wafer. Later as she munched on the wafer she thought back with a smile on how people would call her annoyingly happy or unjustifiably optimistic, but that just comes naturally when your little sister could die at any second for a variety of reasons and your husband only came home every three months. Of course that's why she liked being with Soujirou, Konata and Yutaka because of all their numerous relations they were the only four to share the same happy deposition despite hardships, they are the only one's she actually felt like she belonged with. Still smiling as she wiped the crumbs from her face she felt thankful to have their support and company here at least. she was about to get up and find her beloved sister when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, so Yui turned to face Kagami who was looking at her in a serious way.

"Um, can i help you Hiiragi -San?" Yui asked as she smiled awkwardly, Kagami however did not return her smile.

"Your a police officer, right Yui -San, and would protect your friends and family, right?" Yui gave her a strange look.

"Of coarse, that's a strange question." Yui commented her eyebrows raised. Kagami smiled slightly at this answer.

"That's good to know." She replied. In fact that's the answer i was hoping for. With that said she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red gun with a plastic case clipped to it and handed it to Yui. "I wanted somebody with survival training to have the other flare gun, however be careful we only have six shots each so only use them if you absolutely have too." With that Kagami smiled tiredly before heading back to her own business. Yui examined the little red gun in her hand then flipped the barrel open and inspected the barrel then with a shrug she tucked it into her pocket. Then tossed the remnants of her meal directly into the fire and begun to search the camp for Yutaka.

As she looked she saw Kagami sit down on her log by the boat and glance around the camp her eyes half lidded, over by the fire beacon she saw Miyuki, her mother Yukari and the pilot Kentaro all laughing boisterously. Hiyori and Minami were talking by the fire Yui had just departed, but were was Yutaka? Suddenly she saw an angry looking Konata depart from a small grove of trees and a few moments later Yutaka walked out behind a tree and softly jogged to the boat, Yui decided to follow her. Yutaka was about to walk step into the camp when Yui sprung her trap. She quickly grabbed her little sister's shoulders and yelled.

"Gotcha!" The effect was predictable, the small red head froze up and screamed in fright. Quickly Yutaka spun to see her captor only to see the grinning face of Yui.

"That's not funny!" Protested Yutaka with fake anger, however Yui new when she was angry and when she wasn't. No this was something far more delicious, Embarrassment. Yui just smiled more as she replied.

"Don't be angry Yutaka i was just joking but i was hoping we could go for a small beach walk." Yutaka looked up and thought about it for a few seconds before she answered.

"Okay Yui-Nee-chan." Yui smiled softly as they prepared to walk down the beach. They hadn't gone further than ten feet when another voice called out to them.

"Hey i hope you don't mind if good old Uncle Soujirou joins you." Yui and Yutaka turned and saw Soujirou running up. Sorry it's just that i wanted to explore the island a little but i didn't want to do it alone. He said as he looked away embarrassed.

"That's okay right Yui-Nee-chan?" Yui looked at both of them before she replied in her usual cat mouthed way.

"Sure the more the merrier right."

They had been walking for fifteen minuets and the camp was no longer visible behind them as the beach was constantly curving. The time had been spent in content silence being the energetic type hatted prolonged silences ans was just about to speak when Yutaka broke in first.

"Uncle, Nee-Chan i think Patty-Chan may know a lot more about this island then she's letting people know." Both Soujirou and Yui stopped and looked at Yutaka.

"What do you mean Yutaka?" Soujirou asked, both him and Yui waited for the frail girl to respond.

"Well do you remember the story Onee-Chan told last night, the one about the company." Yutaka continued. Both adult nodded in agreement. "Well this morning i saw Patty-Chan pull her to the woods and they had a heated argument all i caught was the end of it but it seems Patty seems to have more information."

"What kind of information Yutaka?" Soujirou asked kneeling down to her level, Yutaka looked uncomfortably away before she replied.

"She seems to think there's some thing dangerous on this island." Yui and Soujirou exchanged glances then, Yui grabbed Yutaka 's hand and gently pulled her forward.

"Don't worry Yutaka we'll finish our walk then get Patty to explain it's probably nothing serious however." The trio continued walking for ten more minutes, now they were quite away from camp, but as they rounded the next bend the beach was gone dropping off suddenly into sheared rock, revealing a small enclave with weird rectangular pieces of island jutting elegantly out into the small bay. On the far side a wall of crushed rock seemed to be deposited at a bending 90 degree angle from the bay, the three of them stared out at the odd bay trying to figure it out.

"Hey maybe the islands prone to Tsunamis and that's ocean floor deposited in that pile." Soujirou murmured as he scratched his head.

"I don't think so." Yui answered just as confused as her uncle. Suddenly Yutaka pointed at the rectangular rock shelf.

"Hey look buildings." She shouted as she continued to point hurriedly. Their eyes traced the path her hand was pointing right ton the rectangular rock shelf. The shelf was for the most part bare with small grasses and lichen sprouting here and there, in the centre closer to shore there was what appeared to be large growth of ivy and vines. However as they let their eyes wander the saw that the vines covered a large structure so they cautiously decided to inspect further.

As they stood out side inspecting the structure Soujirou noticed some thing oddly familiar about its design. He quickly ran past the two further down the rectangular concrete slab that jutted out into the water and peered over the edge before he nodded in understanding.

"This is a ship pier, see look!" Soujirou announced proudly, the other two ran forward and saw the hydraulic gangway resting a few feet under the crystal clear water. The group turned their collective attention back to the building and spent many minutes trying to find a door. Eventually behind the vines one was located, and the group moved inside. Inside was gloomy and dark the remains of carpet was being devoured by small mushrooms and other fungi, they came across a small oval desk with faded letters.

"Hey Yutaka can you read those?" Soujirou asked silently, Yutaka peered forward trying to decipher the letters in the low light.

"I'm not sure, they are in English, okay i think it says this is a check in." All three of them exchanged confused glances, but they moved forward and after a few feet they passed through some mildewed metal detectors and finally passed through some shattered glass doors into a large round two story room a metal walk way was visible and the room was bright, the large sky lights shattered long ago. They continued passed rows of molding chairs. Rusted scaffolding was visible along the left wall indicating the facility hadn't been completed yet.

"Hey Yui-Nee-chan what is this place?" Yutaka asked somewhat frightened.

"I think its a waiting room like at and airport. "Yui breathlessly replied before she looked to her uncle just as he pointed unblinking at the far wall.

"Yui my English is pretty bad but that doesn't say what i think it say's, right." Yui looked at the wall and saw some large silver letters though some what tarnished the effect was the same. However before she could reply Yutaka confirmed their suspicions.

"I'm afraid it does." The far wall read:

**INGEN**

**We make your future.**

The three of them ran back to camp, they had to explain what they had found.

Kagami sat on her log stool and through heavy lids watched the progress of the camp. She had sent Miyuki, Her mother Yukari and Hiyori to set up the water filtering device they had. Konata, Minami and Kentaro had all gone to gather a large amount of fire wood. She hadn't seen the American Otaku all morning but Kagami shrugged she had been acting all strange since they had arrived anyways so she was probably under the boat again. Kagami was suddenly beset by how quiet the camp was with every body either working or off some were it was very soothing, so she leaned back against the bright orange boat and let her eyes drop. However they opened suddenly when she heard wet foot steps approach her. There standing in front of her was Tsukasa, her clothing was dripping with water and she had sea weed draped over her shoulders and in her lavender hair. Most troubling was that her face was two shades paler and the skin around her eye's was dark and sunken, her eyes however had the sad look of betrayal in them.

"Tsukasa! Your okay!" Kagami yelled joyfully as she tried to embrace her sister, but was dismayed when Tsukasa stopped her short. "Whats wrong?" Kagami asked surprised. When Tsukasa replied she opened her mouth and sea water poured out.

"Sis. No it would be bad." Was all she said but the look of betrayal now dominated her expression. Letting go Tsukasa turned slowly and slowly walked back to the water. Kagami now desperate, tried to stop her but she found she was unable to even slow her lithe twin. When they reached the waters edge Kagami saw that the water was not the gentle sloping deepness but suddenly dropped off at the surface. Tsukasa walked out and it seemed to only go up to her ankles, but she was walking on the deep water. Slowly she turned and faced Kagami again.

"Good bye sister." She said sadly, and from the depths Kagami saw sea weed slowly rise up and wind its way up her legs until Tsukasa was firmly entangled up to her waist. Kagami tried to jump forward and free her sibling only to find she was stuck to the spot unable to move, unable to help. As she struggled to reach her sister she yelled.

"I'm gonna free you Tsukasa hold on I'm coming!" However Tsukasa 's expression now turned scornful.

"I saved you but you lost your chance to save me! You hesitated!" Spat Tsukasa then with a neutral expression she was slowly pulled beneath the surface. Kagami saw with Horror that the weeds around her legs had turned into ropes and as she was pulled beneath the surface the presence holding Kagami disappeared and she flung herself into the water to only to see Tsukasa sink slowly into the inky depths the ghostly outline of a vast ship disappearing beneath her sister but the ropes still attached pulling Tsukasa with it. Despite the harsh words Tsukasa looked up smiled at her twin and slowly waved and opened her moth that caused bubbles to blot out the sea.

Kagami opened her eye's as she hit the ground and blinked in confusion, looking this way and that. Finally she realized she had fallen off her log. Tears filled her eye's as she got to her feet and ran to the water's edge only to find it gently sloping off and shallow. Had it all been a dream? Kagami thought as tears continued to roll down her face. Kagami looked around and made sure that no one was watching then made her way to the inside of the boat and tried her best to regain her composure.


	5. Distancing Aloofness

I do not own Lucky Star or any cruise ship or really any thing for that matter. This is a fan story made not for profit but to merely express my enjoyment of content above. I also do not own the concept of Isla Nublar or INGEN. Also reviews are welcome so please review

-**Bold** is in '**English'**.

-Regular is 'Japanese'.

Chapter 5: Distancing Aloofness

Konata strained under the weight of the dry wood she now lugged, behind her she heard Minami and Kentaro who were both carrying double the loads of the small bluenette as they made their way through the jungle back towards camp.

"Oh i hope we don't have to do this every day." Konata complained loudly. "I'm just not a high enough level for this." Minami and Kentaro both said nothing as they continued they were just about to Enter the clearing when Konata heard a low rustling in the woods nearby. She quietly stopped and placed the pile of wood on the ground, eliciting strange looks from Minami and Kentaro but suddenly they hear the rustling too and follow like wise. The three of them move quietly through the woods towards the noise and when they get close they smell a sickly sweet smell like putrid meat. They slowly push the fronds off to the side and peered forward. On the other side was an animal carcase. It would have been the size of a pig but what ever features it had were chewed off and very little was left there and there bits of ripped scaly skin curled and festered on the ground. The trio were some what taken aback by the sight.

"Um perhaps we should leave in case what ever got this thing comes back!" Stammered Kentaro.

" Its unlikely that it will be back. This thing has been dead probably a couple of weeks." Minami stated with slight disgust as she looked at it. However Konata looked back and stated.

"Then what was making that rustling?" The trio stayed silent for a while until they heard a small chirping and their heads darted in the direction. Just within sight of the carcase stood a small green lizard with a long chicken like neck and a pointed snout, it had an equally long tail and small front arms with five little fingers but most curious of all it had long straight hind legs. It was chirping in agitation at the three unwelcome guests to its dinner party.

"What the hell is that?" Konata questioned frankly. "It looks like a cross between and iguana and a chicken."

"Do you think its dangerous?" Kentaro asked as he eyed it suspiciously, but Minami interjected.

"Its too small to have killed that thing." She was right the little chicken lizard was 1/4 the size of the carcase.

"I think we should leave!" Konata said suddenly as she made a move to grab the wood and walk away, uneasily the other two followed grabbing their piles and hurrying after Konata. Five minutes later the trio reached the coastal clearing and spotted the camp and made their way over to it. As the group reached their destination Kentaro asked suddenly.

"Why did you leave suddenly. I thought you were the most curious of us there." Konata looked at the others with disbelieving fear.

"Your telling me you didn't see them?" Minami and Kentaro quirked there eyebrows and shook their heads. "Well, they weren't moving and it took me a while to see them too but there were like two dozen of those lizards around us." The others opened their eye's wide with surprise. Konata, Minami and Kentaro discussed how they should explain what they found to the others when Miyuki, Hiyori and Yukari approached.

"Ah Konata -San, Minami -San, and Kentaro -Kun." Miyuki greeted as she politely bowed to them in turn. "Your efforts were fruitful i see." She commented as she observed the large pile of fire wood.

"Sure were Miyuki, however we saw something weird." Said Konata as she glanced back at the tree line.

"Oh what was disturbing Konata?" Miyuki asked genuine concern evident in her voice. Konata focused her gaze onto Miyuki.

"I don't think this is an uninhabited island." Konata said finally Evoking looks of shock from her fellow castaways.

"What do you mean Konata -San?" Eagerly questioned Miyuki the sun reflecting brilliantly off of her glasses.

"Wow you think there are people here!" Hiyori squealed excitedly before Yukari smacked her on the head playfully.

"I was going to say that." Yukari pouted her eyes closed in mock agitation. Konata silently gazed back at the tree line before she answered.

"Maybe but to be honest I'm not sure all i know is since i saw those lizards I've been afraid and i think there could be something worse."

"Lizards?" Hiyori and Miyuki questioned simultaneously.

"Ya we came across a couple of chicken sized lizards eating something in the woods." Kentaro informed the ladies. "They were kinda creepy though." Puzzled Miyuki tried to pry her friend for more.

"Are only a few lizards what have you worried Konata -San? Because lizards a generally harmless so i..." Konata cut Miyuki off suddenly.

"Sorry it's not just the lizards, its what Patty told me?" I don't think this island is safe. Miyuki narrowed her eye's imperceptibly.

"What did Patty -Chan say Konata. Tell me please." Despite her feelings of dread Konata flashed her cat grin at Miyuki.

"Tell you what Miyuki -Chan, if you gather the whole camp at the fire and find Patty, we'll tell you whats up Kay?" Miyuki thought about that before she quickly agreed and wandered off to find their fellow castaways.

After an hour and a half, little over half the group was gathered around the entrance of the boat. Kagami was sitting on her log eyes half lidded as she gazed around at the gathering.

"Whats going on here?" She asked arching her eyebrows.

"ENTMOOT!" Yelled Konata loudly as she pushed her head out of the boat doorway suddenly. This of course caused the exhausted lavender haired girl to squeak and promptly fall off her log.

"wa...waaah?" Groaned Kagami as she lay stunned in the sand. Konata placed her hand behind her head in mock embarrassment while everybody(who was present) looked shocked.

"Sorry its just something i heard from a movie a few years ago and it just got stuck in my head." She then flashed her cat grin before her face returned to it's earlier seriousness. "So where is every body i don't wanna have to explain it all multiple times, plus it'll be hard to explain without Patty." Every body looked at Hiyori expectantly.

"We may be best friends but i have no idea were she went. I haven't seen her all day." Hiyori pouted as she worried for her friend. Kagami quickly pushed her way into the conversation.

"I saw Yui, Yutaka, and your dad go for a stroll down the beach." Yawned Kagami as she pointed lethargically a Konata. "They should be back soon its been over an hour. And as for Patty, did anybody look under the boat?"

"Actually i did Kagami -San. I asked around but i think Konata -San is the only one who saw her today." The entire group fixed the attention on the petite bluenette. Konata looked around irritation evident on her face.

"Ya, i saw her but that was for a few minutes this morning." Konata 's eye's darted between their face's each face asking for more answers then the last. Well Konata had warned Patty that if she didn't tell the group what she knew then Konata would tell them what little Patty had accidentally let slip. Konata had been reluctant to do this because while she was miffed at the American she knew that the group back lash could be pretty harsh.

"Do you remember the story i told last night, you know the one about EVIL corporation." Stated Konata putting on her evil face as she said this.

"What about it? You don't honestly expect us to believe that stupid story, do you?" Kagami interrupted angrily. Konata shot a hurt glare at Kagami before she continued.

"No i wasn't saying the story is true besides whats with the tude?" Kagami merely looked away as Konata said this. "All i was going to say is that when we first arrived here and Patty left on her walk she told me this morning he came across a path fairly deep in the woods." Konata finished and looked solemnly around at the group. As she gazed at each castaway that was present she noticed Miyuki raise her hand part way. This action brought a smile to Konata 's face, even castaway on a deserted island Miyuki was still following classroom etiquette. "Wotcha need Miyuki?"

"Konata -San what kind of path, did she find an animal path or something." Konata thought quietly bringing he hand to her chin when they suddenly heard a low rumbling noise and hundreds of birds took flight deep in the forest causing the group of people to turn and gaze at the large grouping of specks that was the birds in the distance.

"What was that." Hiyori whispered slowly her eyes wide with terror. Miyuki however despite the sweat running down the side of her face came up with a totally credible response.

"Well Hiyori -Chan as with many small islands i believe that this place may in fact be a sea mount, an island created by geological processes such as volcanic activity and earthquakes so we probably just heard a geological phenomena."

"Ahem!" Konata cleared her throat bringing all the others attention back to her. "As i was about to say Patty said that it looked like an overgrown jeep path." When she said this everybody but Kagami perked up. The castaways began talking excitedly about how if there were car paths there had to be people mean while Kagami quickly and with surprising strength grabbed Konata by the collar and pulled her into the boat.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier hmm?" Kagami accused angrily. Konata some what taken aback by the venom in her friends voice shakily tried to respond.

"I-I was just told a few hours ago and i simply was hoping Patty would tell us first, seeing as i think she knows a lot more than i do. Why are you acting like this Kagamin?" Kagami however couldn't shake off the feeling her horrifying dream had caused, and the image of her dead eyed twin repeating the same phrase. 'I saved you but you lost your chance to save me! You hesitated!' Echoed endlessly in her ears.

"Are you okay Kagamin?" Suddenly disturbed from her thoughts she looked up into the worried face.

"Y-yes, I'm fine now go and find that little bitch and make her tell us whats going on." Kagami yelled harshly which caused Konata to flinch.

"Why are you mad what did i do, please tell me." She whined Kagami just shot her a withering tired glare.

"Please Just go, now!" Kagami responded with a snap. As Konata left there was an easily perceivable droop in her shoulders, which did not go unnoticed by the shell once known as Kagami. Kagami saw how Konata had reacted to her harsh tone, and as the midget left she had to discreetly blink back her tears so they would go unnoticed. Despite all the comforting she had received on the first night, the pain was almost to much to bear and now every time she slept or napped she had some horrific dream. To be truthful it was only the one dream but it had been utterly shattering and Kagami had decided to distance her self from the others. She just couldn't bear to imagine feeling the same pain again, so she was understandably angry at Patty for withholding valuable information. Even Kagami had to admit she probably could have been a little more tactful with Konata.

Every body out side was waiting for the girls to return, so when Konata exited she had their complete and undivided attention. She delved back into what she new for sure was true, which solely was that there was a path in the forest, and that roads usually go somewhere. Suddenly the group heard shouting and everybody including Kagami who bolted out when the shouting started, looked down the beach and saw Yui, Soujirou and Yutaka running towards them waving their arms. Unfortunately their shouting was incomprehensible from that distance. As the natural reaction to seeing people running and screaming is to run over and help the two sides met fairly quickly.

After the trio had been lead over to were the log bench was and were allowed Soujirou breathlessly explained all that they had seen.

"We found a derelict port terminal down the beach!" The castaways all gasped when they heard this, because if there were building there might be people. Hiyori turned to Miyuki.

"What does derelict mean?" Miyuki thought for a second before replying.

"Derelict means a building abandoned or not used for extended periods of time, Hiyori -San." Miyuki explained with a smile before they went back to listening.

"It looked fairly big i think it was made for cruise ships and ferry's." Soujirou said as he looked from face to face, with Yutaka and Yui nodded in agreement.

"So there could be a settlement or buildings here?!" Kagami blurted only to be silenced by Soujirou again.

"I'm not done!" Commented Soujirou his eye brow twitching in irritation. "Anyway the worst part is it looks like my bundle of joy may have been right." He of course was talking about Konata.

"What was i right about?" Konata asked bluntly smile falling from her face.

"The building had a large metal sign that said INGEN inside it." Every body stopped and considered the implications from Konata 's story and finding that sign. Konata looked at Kagami and in a monotone voice said.

"If INGEN is real, then..." Kagami softly finished the sentence, causing fear to creep into everybody' hearts.

"... then the dangerous parts might be true as well." With this new information the group of castaways decided that the best plan would be to scout the island and also try to find Patty as much as they were angry they didn't want her hurt. So the retrieve Patty team consisted of Hiyori, Miyuki, Konata, Kentaro and Yui. Island scout team would consist of Kagami, Yukari, Yutaka, Minami, and Soujirou. The teams were split into teams of even strength and they would all take 4 days worth of rations and Matches just encase they got lost, each team was given a compass. Their plan, too set out on their missions at dawn the next day and return by sun down. So they got all their stuff ready, their plans made, and went to bed as the sun dipped into the horizon for tomorrow they would all need their rest. Patty however didn't return during the night.


	6. Update with no Name

INGENman here, this story is a way for me to expel both creative and Otaku energies also

I do not own Lucky Star or any cruise ship or really any thing for that matter. This is a fan story made not for profit but to merely express my enjoyment of content above. I also do not own the concept of Isla Nublar or INGEN.

I'm really **sorry** for not up dating sooner but I've kinda been in a rut lately so once again **sorry** and I'll try to up date again.** If you liked this story please leave a review or comment cause it helps!**

-**Bold** is in '**English'**.

-Regular is 'Japanese'.

The episode with no name.

Kagami sat and stared out the door, noting how the beach was lighting up. Kagami stifled back a loud yawn she was able to get 3 hours of uninterrupted sleep which she was very thankful for. Despite her harsh attitude towards her friend Konata, the Otaku had attempted to help her fall asleep. In the end it took Kagami being very firm and telling her to move away, the hurt in the bluenette 's eye's had been undeniable but they all needed a leader who was strong and not tied down by emotional baggage. With the sunlight steadily gaining strength Kagami quickly roused her fellow castaways. The group quickly got ready for what would be a tough day, everybody ate a quick and unappetizing breakfast before they gathered at the jungle's edge.

"Okay. So i think we just go straight through these woods and we'll come across the path eventually, however i don't know in what state it is but we should find out soon." Konata explained. Kagami continued were Konata stopped.

"When we reach the path were going to split into our two teams, but remember that if any body gets hurt we only have first aid kits so it could be serious so watch where you step." After that happy reminder the castaways began moving into the jungle.

It took fifteen uneventful minutes but the large group stumbled upon what once was a path. So they proceeded to gather into their teams. Konata walked over to Kagami 's team and asked.

"So what direction do you think you will go?" Kagami frowned before pointing off to the north. A Ridge or mountain was visible above the forest canopy.

"Were going to go that way because if we walk to the top then we will get a good topographical view of the island and hopefully we'll see a village or buildings." Konata nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay so we'll go in the opposite direction, to increase our odds of a wild Patty sighting or to find a new town." Shouted Konata clenching her fist, stars twinkling in her eye's. Kagami merely face palmed, only Konata would make a game out of something this serious. After many shouts of 'good luck' and 'stay safe' and an incident involving Soujirou being unable to release his daughter after a hug, the two groups drifted in there two different directions.

Team Kagami.

The group marched through the knee deep grass following what once was a road because here and there the rusted remains of signs. This had Kagami worried because if this was all in such disrepair her hopes of finding people were dwindling. But the group continued in a steady northern direction the road they followed started to ascend up the plateau. They just kept walking, occasionally Yukari or Soujirou would call out Patty's Name in the hopes she would answer, unfortunately only the gentle jungle noises answered back.

Kagami glanced back at Yutaka, the girl's health was frail at the best of times so she couldn't help but be amazed that all they had been through hadn't triggered any sickness. It hadn't been hard but the small red head was the reason she wanted Minami and Soujirou in her group. Kagami didn't like to admit it but Soujirou was probably the strongest in there group, specifically if anything happened to Yutaka he could easily carry her. Turning her head from the group she continued to march them in the muggy jungle heat.

"Jeez it's hot." she complained as she reached into her pocked to grab her handkerchief to wipe her brow when she heard some body clear their throat. Turning around she saw that Minami was mutely pointing to a sign she'd walked right by. As she joined them she stopped and annualized it. Minami and Kagami and Yutaka where the only one's who could read English with any competence. It still was amazing that Minami had been paying attention enough to read it on the way by. Kagami thought hard on the meaning of the faded rusting letters.

2 miles 

to

Park Lookout

"Park, had this been some kind of National park at some point?" Kagami asked Quizzically, Yutaka quickly tried to answer.

"Um, Hiiragi Sempai it says there is a look out up ahead maybe we could see a large section of the island?" Yutaka quietly squeaked, bouncing lightly on her heels.

"Right." Replied Kagami, shaking her self from her thoughts. What ever this place is could wait.

The small band of people continued up the steadily steepening slope after an hour and a half of difficult walking they followed the road out into a large open space. Here there was less grass because while the path they had followed had been a gravel path in it's Time, the lookout was paved with asphalt. In the center of the clearing was a couple of picnic tables, heavily overgrown. There was a concrete berm lining the edge of the cliff the rusty remains of Pay Binoculars hung loosely from their corroded stands as they peered unseeing out from the ledge. Tentatively the group made there way to the edge of the once scenic Lookout.

Looking out from the edge Kagami couldn't help but marvel at the sheer beauty of the terrain that spread out below them. Off in the distance in all the directions she could see, she could just make out the sparkle of of light reflecting off the ocean on the horizon. However this sight only captivated her for a few moments as some things of interest were becoming to her. Every now and then she caught the faint glint of metal through the thick forest off to the left. Checking her compass she determined that the metal structures in the forest were due east. Kagami was about to suggest that they investigate the eastern section of the island when Yukari let out a delighted call.

"Oh look buildings! I found buildings." Kagami mentally reprimanded her self for missing some thing so obvious. Three miles to the south there was what appeared to be be a large concrete building partially exposed from the jungle surrounding it. Judging from its location Konata and her group had been following the road in that direction, so it was a good bet that they were there, she voiced her concerns and opinions, and as a group they had decided to explore the ruins as well.

Team Konata.

Despite the circumstances Konata couldn't help but feel a little hurt at how her Kagamin had been treating her the last few days. But she could be patient when they finally found their way off of this damn island and she saw that her sister was safe, however until then she would sullenly march down this forsaken road. As they walked she saw sticking out of the foliage a hexagonal sign. Mostly it showed a faded white outline of a squat rectangular building that slightly domed in the center, with an orange and black arrow pointing down the road. The group unanimously decided that there was probably a building some were at the end of this path. So they kept walking and whining and occasionally calling for Patty thought it was mostly Hiyori, Miyuki and Konata who took turns yelling while Yui and Kentaro followed silently behind. The group stopped suddenly when they came across a large rectangular blue sign, on it in faded English letters pointed to one side then the other. Every body stared expectantly at Miyuki, which caused her to look at them in confusion.

"Um, may i ask why every body is staring at me?" Miyuki asked sunlight reflecting of her glasses, her embarrassment was obvious. Konata couldn't help but smirk.

"Cause, Miyuki -Chan your just so darn cute!" Konata said as her smile widened, Kentaro raised his hand and quietly murmured.

"I second that observation." Needless to say Miyuki was unable to tell if they were serious or not, and began to stammer, being the nice girl she is Konata only let the embarrassment go on as long as needed.

"Actually i think you are the only one of us who can read the sign." Miyuki sighed as she realized that her embarrassment was sole for the bluenette 's amusement, before she turned to the sign. Slowly she analyzed the block y runes that made up the foreign yet familiar form of written English. After a few minutes she started by pointing to the left.

"The sign says that there is a road that goes off to the left that leads to the 'Park electric maintenance shed' what ever that means?" Miyuki stated in her formal explanatory voice, a confused look present on her face. "And if we continue straight we should reach what the sign call's 'the visitor center/control room." Finished Miyuki, happy with her translation.

Konata, Hiyori and Yui all frowned as they tried to figure out the implications.

"SO." Yui started. "your saying there are some buildings up ahead." Miyuki was about to answer but Kentaro cut in suddenly.

"Not just a building, but a power station which means were almost guaranteed to find a radio." He stated smugly.

"You realized that quick." Hiyori commented clearly impressed with their male counterpart. Kentaro rubbed the back of his head in fake modesty.

"Oh not really it's just that while you were heckling Ms. Takara i had deciphered the sign and was already thinking of the possibilities." Konata pointed an accusing finger at Kentaro.

"How do you know English so well!" She questioned a pure and scary intensity in her eye's.

"Actually i was raised in Vancouver and learned Japanese from my grand father but living in Canada taught me English. So I'm actually bi-lingual." Everybody looked at him.

"Oh, your a foreigner and you can understand every thing we say, oh well lets go look for our American." Konata brushed off his strange look.

"Technically on this island were all foreigners." Miyuki commented. "Also were do you want to go first the power plant or the visitor place?" She added quickly. Konata was about to answer when they heard a loud crashing through the woods the group saw the foliage a hundred feet behind them as shaking as if some thing large had just run from across the road and plunged suddenly into the woods again. The group moved over to the disturbed section of forest, to find the grass on the road was trampled down almost flat.

"What could have made this path so quickly?" Hiyori commented, her eye's twitching as she scanned the foliage on either side of the road. Miyuki was however quick to step in and try to calm the Artist.

"I wouldn't worry about this Tamura -San it was most likely a herd of wild goats or deer." Miyuki explained with a smile however her unease still found its way into her voice. As Miyuki said this she thought she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She glanced back to the section of road were the large sign had been, nothing. What ever the shadow was, was long gone, Miyuki not wanting to further upset the jumpy group, kept the sighting to herself. After a few more minutes of frankly wild speculation, Hiyori jokingly claimed it was a dinosaur.

"This will be just like the Movie Carnosaur!" Chuckled Hiyori nervously, she was trying not to be creep ed out. Every body else nodded smiles touching upon there lips, it was funny after all, Carnosaur 1,2 and 3 were the worlds best and most famous dinosaur movies ever.

"Okay Hiyori -San that's enough this is real life not the movies." Kentaro said wiping the sweat off his brow. the tropical heat was causing discomfort to every one. Besides Miss Takara is correct many of central and south America's islands have goat and deer sized animals. Kentaro added smiling at Miyuki. Konata however had a more pressing question to ask the group.

"Okay now that we have wasted our time discussing goats we all need to decide were we go next?" she said this as she looked at each person in turn. "We could go to the power plant or the visitor thingy, but remember were looking for Patty."

The group unanimously decided to go to the visitor center so they took the right fork and kept walking. As they walk they notice that the tree line continued to move further and further from the road finally they arrived at T -junction. The road that intersected with the one they were following was visibly different. The road they followed had once been a gravel path but the one they found was devoid of vegetation apart from grasses that shot up here and there. The reason for this vegetational void was obvious, the road was paved with asphalt. The road appeared to be going in the direction they desired so the group followed it thankful to not have to trudge through the thigh high grass.

Konata noted that the road they were following had a large metal track built into the center that rose up about four inches.

"Hey guys, whats with this." The bluenette queried as she pointed to the track that was gleaming brilliantly in the sunshine. Responding the group stooped to examine the discovery. Despite the extreme weathering there were only small flecks of corrosion on the track.

"I think it might be some kind of tram rail." Miyuki said as she looked closer. "It would have been really expensive too, because its made of stainless steel." She finished. With the mystery apparently solved and interest in the track wavering the group continued on their way.

To their right off the road the tree line was ten feet apart from newer sapling sprouting in between. On their left they noticed that a large pond or lake had appeared as the level of the under growth decreased. It became obvious that this are had once been manicured and trimmed into a vast and beautiful lawn, now the effect was lost due to the hip deep grass and occasional sapling. As they rounded the last bend they beheld a strange and slightly foreboding sight.

There stood a massive building, its peaked roof trying to burst free of the vegetation clinging to its sides. Now dry step fountains decorated the area directly in front of the building save for a large ornate cement path that ran up to the center of the building ending at the top of a flight of stairs that lead to the buildings front entrance. The entrance doors hung crookedly on their rusted hinges, massive vines had grown up the front of the building obscuring much of its grand design and ornate decorations.

But here and there six massive shattered windows could be visible from the road, three on one side of the door and three on the other. From just a cursory glance the castaways could tell the buildings exterior walls were constructed of thick concreted giving the building a bunker like appearance. Skeletons of the peaked roof rose three stories above their heads bits of rotted thatch clinging desperately to their supports.

The group was unable to talk for quite a while the massive building dominating their attention, its true scope undetermined from the out side, its purpose unknown. Finally Konata spoke.

"Miyuki -San, why would some body build this out here?" Looking to her pink haired friend for answer all she got was a speech less shrug.

"Maybe we should go in and investigate further?" Miyuki said allowed mostly to herself. Kentaro nodded in agreement the rest just looked stunned at the sight.

"But what about Patty?" Konata asked as gaped at the building.

"S-she most likely ended up here, Konata." Hiyori said in a stunned disbelieving voice.

With out another word the group moved towards the building unsure of what they would find. As they reached the top of the steps they noticed the dirt accumulation at the doors was disturbed in an arching pattern with the left of the double doors stuck open due to the amount of rust accumulation, they also noticed the found imprint of shoes, undoubtedly their first clue to the whereabouts of Patrica Martin. But as important as this clue was the group could only think about one thing:

who would build this here and what was it's purpose?

INGENman: hello the reason i have take the bottom of the page is that while i have my own ideas of how this story should go i thought it would be fun for you the readers to participate. So if any body has an unexpected plot point they think should be involved then add it to your response, then I'll go thought the responses and choose the best one and try to add it into the story just to spice things up. If i like your idea then I'll message you and try to flush it out more. Sounds fun huh! That's what i thought.

-don't forget to tell me if you like the story!(it helps with the motivation.)

well thank for reading this long winded techno speech.;)


End file.
